


loose control

by PastelClouds



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: flashfic_hub, Drama, Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelClouds/pseuds/PastelClouds
Summary: A short rewrite to Batman's of the reaction to the death of Jason Todd.





	loose control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :
> 
> Hello! this is the first fan-fiction I've ever written. This is kind of something I did for fun.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in this characters belong to DC comics.

  

**Disclaimer :**

**Hello! this is the first fan-fiction I've ever written. This kind of how I thought Batman should have reacted to the death of Jason Todd.**

I do not own any of the characters in this characters belong to DC comics.

* * *

 

Lose control

 

He laid at his feet. A cold lifeless corpse, lying limp in a heap on the floor. The joker crackle hysterically over his body, a crowbar clutched in his hand. Batman looked on in bewilderment as he saw the boy lay there.A wave of coldness washed over his body. Not the cold you'd feel on a chilly winter day, but a cold that made your insides numb, Like ice water through your veins. A helpless sensation a child would feel as he watched his parents lives drain away on the dank ally floor, on a dark rainy night.

_This can't be real_ , he thought, It's just _another horrible nightmare, this can't be happening again . . . he was just a boy._

Batman raced forward, carefully gathering the frail body in his arms, holding him tightly,hoping that some of his life force would bleed into him, and he'd start breathing again. Deep down he knew that it was a foolish thought.

"Oh Bats!" the joker yelped, " ya finally decided to show up! I was gettin so antsy waiting around I had to keep myself busy" he said pointing a finger a Jason's un

-moving form.

If looks could kill, the joker would be as good as dead the way batman's glare pierced through his skull.

" What's the matter batman, cat got your tongue, or should I say bird", the joker chortled.

Something snapped inside of batman in that moment, he didn't know what, but to be honest he didn't give a damn.

He didn't give a damn about restraint, he didn't care about losing control, or what it would turn him into. All he knew, was that he couldn't take this anymore,this would be the last time another life would be lost at the hands of this monster.

The joker grind " oh come come on, don't be such a stick in the mud!" he wined with a mock frown "Think of it this way, it'll be just the two of use again, no more pesky little birds ruining our fun!" he laughed.

Batman gently laid Robins body down on the floor. He rose from his knees,and strode toward the clown with slow, heavy steps. Anyone with common sense would be weary of them,of the heaviness,of the way his fists clenched at his the way his usually stern and stoic face, twisted into a menacing glare.

The Joker just smiled with glee.

" That's the spirit Basty! I knew you'd understand, now let's get back to it shall we."

With a blink of an eye and the crack of snapping bones, the joker dropped to the floor with a thud. The laughter stopped,and nothing else could be heard but the vigilantes heavy breaths, and the faint sound of sirens in the background.

**Finn**

* * *

   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
